Flying on silver wings
by Moondance.17
Summary: A new masked hero soars the skies at night as Ellen Yin resumes her mother's position as the only female crime fighter, insisting that she is going solo. However, when the Batman unmasks her one fateful night the two join forces. Batman X Angel
1. You're my partner, not my sidekick

**Author note: This is based on a few episodes from series one. As that's all I've seen. So bear with my limited knowledge. What is Ellen Yin hadn't dissaperaed misteriously? (As you can probably tell She's my fave character.)**

**Chapter 1**

**You're my partner, not my sidekick**

Ellen Yin watched as the Batman flew away effortlessly, his cape billowing in the night air behind him acting the wings of the animal he was named after. She kept her eyes on the night sky until his sillouhette was nothing more than a pin prick high above the sky scrapers of Gotham City.

She turned back to the main road and stuck out her hand to hitch a cab, it didn't take long. Which was surprising considering it was gone past midnight. She slid in the backseat and gave the man the address of her apartment block.

It did not take long for the cab to drive down town and pull up to front door, Ellen reached into her back pocket and drew out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" She said as she flicked through the notes.

"7.50" The cab driver replied gruffly.

Ellen drew out the correct amount and handed it to him. He took it emotionlessly and drove off. Ellen Yin turned and punched in the code to the building, allowing the green light to flash before she walked in silently. Climbing up the many steps (the lift was broken) to her fifth floor apartment she couldn't think of how glad she was to finally be able to take a long hot bath. She dug her hands in her pockets and found her keys, she inserted them into the lock and heard it click. Stumbling through tiredly she shrugged off her jacket and threw it onto the back of an armchair, she continued walking straight across to the bathroom opposite her bedroom. Flicking the light switch, she allowed her eyes to accustom to the bright light burning from the bulb. She turned the hot tap on and poured a great deal of bath soap into the churning waters. Whilst the sound of flowing water echoed throughout the room, Ellen stared at her reflection in the window. _You're my partner. Not my sidekick. _That was what the Batman had said to her before he flew up to fight with Joker, Penguin and the Riddler. Sliding out of her grubby clothes she threw them in the maundry basket, making a mental note to take them to the laundry room tomorrow. She pulled the hairband out of her hair and allowed it to cascade over her shoulders, before stepping into the warm waters. She let them wash over her as she rested her head on the side of the bath. She couldn't help thinking about how long it had been since she had last crossed paths with Ethan Bennett. A.K.A. Clayface. It had to have been over six months. Six months since she had sat in that cafe across the table from Bruce Wayne, ellegable multimillionaire bachelor, and discussed how strange it was to be having coffee just the two of them when there should have been an extra mug of coffee for Ethan. It was only when they peared out of the window they saw Ethan's face in the crowd. However, in the short space of time it had taken them to run outside, he had already dissappeared. Blending in with the crowd. Literally.

Ellen was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when she could have sworn she heard a distinct sound of footsteps inside the apartment. Her eyes snapped open and she rose from her relaxed position. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it round herself. What did she expect to do? Spring out on the intruder with a bottle of shower gel? She looked around the bathroom and saw by her clothes was her gun. She quickly grabbed it and made her way to the door. Centimetre by centimetre she opened it allowing enough space to slip out unnoticed. She hled her gun ready to fire to disarm.

She could see the dark silhuette of the intruder making his way around the room.

"Freeze!" She sprung out from where she had been standing in the shadows and held her gun trained on the man's chest.

"They let you keep your gun?" The voice was familiar. In fact she had heard it only a few hours before. The man stepped out of the shadows to reaveal a cloked figure with a mask pulled over his upper face.

Ellen lowered her gun looking surprised. "Batman?"


	2. Rise of Angel

**Chapter 2**

**Rise of Angel**

"Detective Yin." The cloaked figure replied.

Ellen Yin lowered her gun and clutched the top of the towel tighter around her. "What are you doing here?" She said curiously.

"I came with a proposition for you." The Batman replied.

"What kind of proposition?" Ellen replied brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"A way of getting your job back...well not your job, but a job along the same lines." Batman said.

"What? How?" Detective Yin looked confused.

"There is a job opening at Wayne Industries. Personal Bodyguard." Batman replied. "The pays good and they're looking for someone like you. Maybe it'll give you something to do except be my partner."

"Wha-" Ellen stuttered. Before she could ask why he was helping her? Or how he even knew about any of these job openings? The cloaked vigilante was out of the window and across the night sky. "O...K...That was unexpected." Ellen placed her gun down on the phone table and walked to her bedroom, a thousand thoughts still rushing through her already clouded mind.

Sighing she lay back on the bed and pondered why the Batman, the dark knight of gotham would be offering her the chance to get a job at Wayne industries as the bodyguard for cocky billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Ellen wondered if she really wnated to work for someone else. _The Batman doesn't work for anyone. He works for himself. Why can't I do a job like that? _Ellen sat up suddenly and pulled open a drawer on her bedside table. Inside was a photo album, next to it was a black catsuit that was neatly folded with a silver mask in the shape of angel wings, and beside that, a police badge. Not hers. Her mothers.

_Maria Ellen Yin wasn't just a consultant to the Gotham Police Department, she was also known as Angel. She was sort of like the Batman of her day. However, Ellen Yin's mother was dead now. Maria Ellen Yin was murdered by her husband. She had only discovered he was a crime lord after her daughter's fourteenth birthday. It was around three months later after she had reported him to her commanding officer that he took revenge and shot her in cold blood in their family home. Ellen Yin had returned home form school, let herself in and found her mother laying face down in a pool of blood. Her screams were so loud she alerted the neighbours to the situation and it was them who called the police department. _

_It had been then that Ellen Yin had really thought of going into the polica department to catch her father. Yet she had still never found him. He had supposedly fled the country after that incident. _

Ellen pulled out the catsuit and examined it. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the countless number of times her mother had caught villain after villain in this simple black catsuit. Ellen stood up and un wrapped her towel before pulling on the suit, she pulled her hair back into a bun and then pulled the mask over her eyes. The silver wings contrasting against her tanned skin. Detective Yin crossed the room in three long strides and stood in front of the floor length mirror. Gazing at the reflection in the mirror, Ellen found herself lost in memories. It was shocking how much she looked like her mother stood there in her mothers clothes. However, there were two things missing. She pulled open the wardrobe and delicately attatched a black cape with a silver underside onto her shoulders. Then she slipped two silver wrist cuffs around her wrists.

"Wow." A faint whisper passed her lips as she looked in the mirror once more. As she stared at her reflection she had the craziest thought. "What if I continued...no...it wouldn't work. Gotham alreayd has batman. It doesn't need me aswell. And besides what can I do..." Ellen sighed and made to remove her mask but froze. "Get a grip Yin." She told herself firmly. It was when she was about to remove her cape that she heard a clatter of material against glass outside. She pulled open the window and poked her head out. Sure enough, there was the Batman soaring across the skyscrapers towards the jewellery store.

"Hmmm. But what if I was to just take a look. I mean I am after all his partner. He hasn't said otherwise." Ellen mused.

Before the Batman's silhouette dissapeared completely from the sky Ellen raised her wrist cuff towards the building opposite and pressed it lightly. A silver cable shot out form her cuff with a pari of angel wings on the end and hooked onto the metal balcony. Without pausing to think she pressed agan and was propelled out of the window and onto the roof of the opposite building. "Woah." She murmured before running across the roof top. She was ready this time. And pressed her wrist cuff twice. The cable shot out and she soared after the Batman.

A few moments later she landed on a balcony overlooking the jewellery store watching the scene unfold.

The Batman was already stopping two armed assailants in their tracks. It was quite interesting, watching the action instead of being part of it. Ellen thought as she perched on her watch spot. She didn't even notice the figure approaching from behind the Batman until the Batman was thrown against a wall with ease. The Manic laughter that followed soon alerted her to who it was.

"Joker." She muttered under her breath. Joker was approaching the Batman and on closer inspection she saw that the two assailants the Batman had detained earlier were infact Punch & Judy. Joker's henchmen.

Ellen was on the edge of the balcony, the temptation to join in the action slowly taking over. Eventually temptation was too strong and she leapt off the first floor balcony down onto the ground. She was suddenly aware of how under prepared she was. Evry eye fell on her with a confused look on their faces.

"Who are you? And waht are you doing here?" Joker said sceptically.

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question." Ellen muttered almost soundlessly.

"Well Halloween is another six months away. So you can go put your costume away until then." Joker grinned.

"Sorry I can't do that." Ellen replied.

"Oh great. Another caped crime fighter to add to my list. I make that two." Joker said.

Ellen saw Batman looking at her as if trying to disipher who she was. "If you'll excuse me. I'm trying to get rid of the Batman. Punch. Judy. Please remove her."

Punch & Judy approached on either side of her. Quickly she jumped up and kicked both of them in the faces. Aiming her wrist cuff up again she pressed twice and swung around to deliver a kick to Joker's chest sending him flying backwards. Her cape fluttering behind her as she landed.

She realised Joker was looking at her with a look of pure hatred on his face. He took one last look at the pair before taking off.

"Thank you." A deep voice behind her caused her to flinch. "Whoever you are."

Ellen whipped around. "Never thought I'd be helping you out like that." She made her exit quick.


End file.
